Night at the Zoo
by pandacheeze
Summary: AU KidLaw & bit of ZoRobin. Being a night shift zookeeper is not as boring as one would expected, especially in a zoo where all the animals transform into humans at the stroke of twelve. Mating season has arrived, and little does Law know that he has attracted the attention of a redhead lion shifter. Mature scenes ahoy!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Mature male x male and male x female scenes (NOT bestiality)

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters in One Piece nor Night at the Museum.

This is just something I thought of while riding a train back home.

* * *

After having changed into his zookeeper uniform, Trafalgar Law glanced at the clock on the wall.

23:27

_Almost time for the magic show_, he mused.

The tan young man grabbed his ring of keys, flashlight, and backpack then walked out of the locker room to where his two colleagues were waiting for him just outside the zookeepers' quarters. The three of them were the night shift team of Grand Line Zoo and Aquarium. Law, the new recruit, had joined the group only a couple of months ago to replace the retired old Rayleigh. He was glad that his employer, Sengoku, did not mind his outlandish piercings and tattoos.

"It's not like you'd scare the animals or anything," the guy once joked.

At first, Law thought that the only thing he had to do was walk around the zoo to make sure that no human broke in and no animal broke out. Boy, was he wrong!

The brunette finally arrived at where the two older zookeepers, Vergo and Drake, were chatting nonchalantly. They heard the jingle of Law's keys as he approached and turned to face him.

"OK, we're all set. Let' get to work then," Vergo said, and the three headed for separate directions. Law was responsible for the mammal zone. He took out his keys and started unlocking every cage and corral that he came across. Soon the place was bustling with bears, goats, elephants, deer, etc.

The first night when he had seen his peers do this, he thought they were either black market traders or just downright bonkers.

Drake and Vergo had to drag Law to the aquarium in order to explain the zoo's secret to him. About a decade ago, the zoo had bought some antique items from a second-hand shop to embellish the fish tanks.

On that very night, Drake, Vergo, and Rayleigh were in for the fright of their lives as they witnessed all the animals transform into humans. However, everyone shifted back to their animal forms before dawn.

The trio did not dare to tell anyone else, fearing that people would consider them delirious. Night after night of careful observation, they managed to conclude that the cause of the phenomenon was an antique compass lying at the bottom of the pirate-themed tank because every night, the compass starts to glow at midnight, the same time when the creatures transform, and stops glowing exactly when the animals return to their original form.

After having shown the cursed compass in the aquarium to Law, Vergo and Drake knew that Law would still doubt its magical powers so they ushered him out into the open again and told him to take a good look at the freed animals.

Law flashed his light all over and noticed some very strange behaviors. The creatures were abnormally quiet. No roars, baas, howls, hoots, or squeaks could be heard. Moreover, the predators were absolutely disinterested in the herbivores. Every one of them was just wandering around slowly and silently, as if waiting for something to happen. Law looked at his digital watch just in time to see the digits blink 0:00.

When he raised his head up again, he could barely believe his eyes. Paws elongated into human feet. Hooves split into fingers. Perky ears on top of the head slid down to the sides. Human hair sprouted. Canines shrunk. Fur and scales disappeared, revealing human skin underneath. The entire zoo transformed into humans in less than a minute.

While Law stood gaping at the scene before him, Drake explained that the animals somehow knew that they were bound to this place by magic and have never attempted to escape from the zoo. They just want to stroll around, stretch their limbs, visit friends here and there. The creatures all return to their enclosures by themselves before 3 a.m., which is the time the spell breaks, and the night shift zookeepers lock the cages and gates again. Nobody else knows about this unbelievable occurrence but the night team, and they prefer to keep it that way. The animals have always been compliant and never caused any problems with their nightly routine, so there is nothing to really fuss about.

Nowadays, Law wasn't shocked by the transformation anymore. Aside from the fact that everyone was stark naked, they were kind of fun to hang around with. In fact, he even enjoyed talking to Bepo the polar bear, Shachi the killer whale, and Penguin the, well, penguin. Some of them could use more creative names, but hey, who was he to judge the validity of their names? His own name was Law, for Christ's sake.

Sometimes Law could guess how an animal would look like in its human form. It wasn't surprising to see Nami the lynx turn into a lithe woman with vibrant orange hair. However, the human form doesn't always relate with the original form. The best example of this fact was Doflamingo the Greater Flamingo, who shifts into an incredibly tall blonde with a creepy smile permanently plastered on his face. Law couldn't explain exactly why, but he felt like avoiding the titan as much as possible.

Not all transformations result in a convincing human form, though. Many shifters retain certain animal features that were dead giveaways. For example, Blueno the bull still has horns and Usopp the Jackson's Chameleon has a ridiculously long nose (which he is actually very proud of).

Law lost count of how many cages he had unlocked tonight and finally arrived at his last one: the lions' den. After unlocking the gates, he made sure to stay clear out of the pride's path. He liked to stay cautious around anything with sharp fangs and claws before the time of transformation, just in case. The young man looked inside the open cage and spotted one last remaining occupant. Eustass the lion was sleeping with its back to Law.

"Lazy bum," the zookeeper murmured.

The light beeping from his watch told him that it was now midnight sharp. Law watched in the dim moonlight as Eustass underwent the shift. Its tail shrunk until it disappeared. Hind legs elongated.

Body fur was replaced with fair human skin. The muscles in its back became more defined. The bushy brown mane changed into spikey flaming hair. He was one of those whose humanoid figure didn't quite correlate with his quadruped form.

The transformation process seemed to have woken Eustass up. He grudgingly sat up and stretched, flexing his valleys of back muscles. When the large male didn't see anyone else in the cage,

he turned his head back and locked his eyes with Law's. Even in the dark, Law could see those fascinating golden irises ever so clearly. They reflected raw power, dignity, and.. a certain hunger?

Law started to feel hot and flustered under Eustass's intense gaze. He broke their eye contact and walked away, leaving the lion shifter to himself.

Since the zookeeper's job was done for now, he headed towards the crocodile pit to do some trading. It didn't take long before he heard a familiar voice in the dark calling him.

"Oi, rookie."

Law aimed his flashlight to the source of the voice and finally found his client Sir Crocodile, the zoo's largest Nile crocodile, who squinted his reptilian slit eyes a little due to the sudden exposure.

His left claw was bitten off in a fight with another croc many years ago. But even without a left hand, his 8-foot-tall human frame was more than enough to intimidate others.

"You got my stuff?" the bulky male asked in his deep baritone as he tilted his head.

"Yeah. Rocky Mountain, like usual," the younger man replied while he reached into his backpack and procured 3 giant bags of marshmallows.

Sir Crocodile grinned and deposit dozens of coins that he had been holding in his right hand in Law's waiting hand. The shifter grabbed the edges of the marshmallow bags and moved towards the large duck pond in the middle of the zoo. The crocodile shifters loved to skinny dip there because it was much more spacious than their own crowded pit.

"Nice doing business with you, boy," the man with slicked back hair hollered over his shoulder.

"Pleasure's all mine, mister," Law answered. The marshmallow craze started when a kid accidentally dropped an entire bag of the white treats into the crocodile pit. That very night, Sir Crocodile struck a deal with Law. The shifter would collect the coins that people threw at him or at his kin and give them to Law so he could buy some Rocky Mountain for the reptiles every now and then and Law got to keep all the change, which more than often was worth a lot. The olive-skinned male still couldn't believe how many fucking coins people threw onto the reptiles' backs each day just because they want to get lucky.

After finishing his little transaction, Law commenced his routine patrol. Several shifters smiled and greeted him as he walked by.

It was currently mating season, so it was normal to see couples nuzzling each other or rutting in a secluded corner. However, the more aggressive species tend to get a bit violent and that's where the zookeepers have to butt in.

Law soon heard the moans of a couple having sex behind some bushes. Nothing strange, but the female sounded kind of in pain so he decided to take a look. His flashlight revealed Zoro the tiger shark pounding wildly into the brunette Robin, strong jaws clamped on her shoulder. Robin was gasping and half-heartedly trying to pry Zoro's head from her shoulder, but it seemed like the pleasure from Zoro's powerful thrusts eclipsed the pain.

Law nudged Zoro's leg with his boot.

"Hey, be gentle. She's not going to swim away so you don't have to bite her like that."

Zoro raised his head to glare and growl at Law, teeth bared, hips still rolling against the female's but at a slower pace due to the interruption. Robin instinctively used her hands to cover the bite mark, afraid that they would be separated if Law saw the wound. Law squatted down near her shoulder and tried to brush her fingers away, totally unfazed by the fact that the shifters were in the middle of a very intimate activity.

"Let me see," he said softly.

Robin hesitantly removed her fingers. The 'love bite' wasn't bleeding, but it would surely leave a bruise. It wasn't a serious wound, so he could look at it later.

"Robin, I want you to come see me after you finish having fun with Zoro so I can check up on this, ok?"

"Mmhm."

"Is that a yes or just a moan?"

"Yes, I'll see you later zookeeper-sa-Aahn!"

"And you, no more biting. You have hands now, so use them. Capiche?"

"Hnn," came the grunted response as Zoro pulled Robin up on his lap so he could fuck her deeper.

Satisfied with their answers, Law stood up and left the two. Their frenzied cries died down as he walked further away. As he rounded a corner, he heard the snarls of another couple going at it in the picnic area.

This duo didn't even care to be discreet. Smoker the grizzly bear was lying on his back on the grass with a she-wolf named Tashigi bouncing on top of his groin, her long black hair swishing freely. Now that was quite a surprise because Law never saw Tashigi as the feisty type. Oh well, whatever floated their boat.

Law quickly finished his patrol and decided to return to the zookeeper's quarters, pants uncomfortably tight. Watching so many couples hump each other ostentatiously without getting any himself was just... frustrating. He wondered how the hell did Vergo and Drake not get aroused by all this mating shit. Maybe they really were professionals.

The black-haired zookeeper hastily put down his stuff on the common room table and went to the toilet, hands already undoing his belt and fly along the way.

Once he was inside the toilet, Law leaned against the door and pulled out his hard penis, too impatient to walk anywhere further. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh as fingers encircled his shaft and began to stroke it firmly. The pleasurable wave of heat growing in his groin was just delicious. His breathing accelerated to sharp gasps.

The fresh memory of all those shifters rutting so wantonly made his hips buck faster on their own. He spread his feet and used his other hand to squeeze his balls. Low groans reverberated around the small room. His pre-cum made his hand glide more smoothly along the heated skin.

Some more last tugs and he felt that coiled heat finally burst, thick white liquid gushing out of his slit in spurts. The tan male conked the back of his head against the door, sensual moans escaped his parted lips as his hands still slid up and down his pulsing cock.

Law couldn't think of anything else in the world at the moment. He just let that mind-numbing sensation take over his entire entity.

The brunette continued to jerk off until his body doubled over. He released his hold and gently rubbed the slimy tip with his thumb and forefinger instead, enjoying the occasional jolts of sensitivity it caused. It made his feet twitch in a funny way.

When the feeling became unbearable, he let go of his softening member and just leaned back against the door, basking in his sated state.

After a moment, he pushed off the door, zipped his pants again, and grabbed some tissues to wipe his puddle of bodily fluids off the tiles. With that done, he got out of the toilet and intended to return to the common room...

Only to find that the corridor was currently blocked by the hulking figure of Eustass the fucking lion.

* * *

So Eustass secretly followed Law back to the building and now they're all alone :D

Give me some reviews and I'll give you the 2nd smutty chapter (it's gonna be so WILD lol).

Tell me what you like/don't like/would like. Easy!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, reviews! Never even thought anyone would read this weird, weird fic. Hope this chapter will sate your yaoi thirst.

* * *

Law was surprised to see Eustass in the corridor.

For one thing, unless they required help from zookeepers, shifters never entered the quarters due to their boredom of being surrounded by four walls. Or bars. Or fences.

Secondly, Law was certain that the lion didn't drop by merely to chat with him. Throughout the past months, they've talked to each other every now and then, but Eustass mostly preferred to hang out with his close buddies that consisted of another lion named Killer (all that _hair_), Wire the bat, and Heat the hellbender salamander. The redhead wasn't the tallest in the group, but the way he sauntered with the other three meekly in tow left no doubt about who the alpha of the small pack was.

"Eustass? What brings you all the way here? Do you need any help?" Law asked the male with the body of Adonis. He couldn't resist raking his eyes down the impressive form for a split second before returning his attention to the other's face and his gravity-defying hair.

The raven-haired male has always found Eustass to be one of the most attractive shifters in the zoo. He had no striking bizarre parts and could pass for a normal human, the well-built type that Law would have definitely flirted with in pubs or bars. The shifter was a foot taller than him, falling right into Law's favorite category of big badasses.

"Oh, no. Just saw somethin' I like and followed it here," the redhead replied slyly as he stepped closer to the shorter male. As if his normal face was mean-looking enough, that toothy grin only added to his predatory aura.

The zookeeper's eyebrows shot up upon hearing the insinuation. Was Eustass interested in him? An actual human instead of another shifter? And a male, too? It was highly possible that the sudden attraction was due to the mating season. Law didn't want to jump to conclusions, so he pried further.

"And what might that be?" he said with an ambiguous smile that could be interpreted as either friendly or promiscuous. He awaited the taller person's next words, still not quite believing that the other was attracted to him.

The buff shifter was now standing merely inches away from Law. Amber orbs boring down into ash gray ones until the smaller male felt the heat of excitement creep up his neck.

It felt like an eternity had passed before the redhead finally replied.

"You," Eustass whispered huskily,

Law's heart skipped a beat.

_Fuuuck._

He quickly got his shit together again and offered a lascivious smirk.

"How flattering. Never thought I'd be hit on by a lion," he purred with half-hooded eyes. Law felt a little bit bolder now that Eustass's intentions were obvious. He tentatively reached up to splay his hands on the redhead's wide pectorals. When the other displayed no signs of disapproval, the inked hands glided up to hook around a muscular neck.

It was his first time seeing Eustass this close. He lacked eyebrows but those prominent brow ridges managed to convey his expressions just as effectively. His pupils were like black dots in a sea of gold. He had a sharp nose ridge that was any plastic surgeon's wet dream. Yet the most peculiar feature of all was his thin, maroon lips. Law guessed that the dark pigment of the lion's lips were somehow transferred to his human form as well. At least his gums looked normal.

"I heard you having fun in the toilet all by yourself. You're so mean, you know, starting without me," Eustass said in his smooth, baritone voice. One hand sneaked up Law's back as the other nabbed one of the zookeeper's wrists and snuffed at the palm and fingers. It was the hand that the raven-haired male had used to jack off a short moment ago. He had washed it with only water, so a creature with a highly-sensitive nose such as the lion shifter was still able to detect the faded scent of his discharge.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't you show me what you've got, big shot?"

Those fingers instantly let go of Law's wrist and tilted his jaw up to meet a pair of eager lips. One wet swipe of the redhead's velvet tongue was enough for the zookeeper to part his lips and let the other's tongue plunge in.

While Eustass was ravaging Law's mouth, one tan hand crept down to Eustass's hardening organ. The zookeeper had already seen the redhead's junk, but he just had to double-check that it wasn't a spiny lion dick before they proceeded any further if he wanted to leave this place with his anus intact. After some shameless groping, Law was relieved to find that Eustass's cock was smooth and normal.

No, scratch normal. The size of the length exceeded average and Law imagined that it was going to feel fucking fantastic inside him. Careful preparation was a must, though.

Law shed his uniform off as best as he could with Eustass's mouth still latched onto his own. At least the latter helped undo some buttons here and there. With the last piece of garment off, Law broke the kiss and dropped to his knees. He went down on the shifter, slathering the thick cock with his saliva. As Law's mouth worked, his eyes glimpsed the washboard abs.

When the hard flesh was thoroughly coated, the shorter male let it go from his mouth and switched to stroking it and fondling the balls. He heard a number of appreciative growls from above and felt a hand tangling up his hair.

After a while of stimulation, preseminal fluid seeped from the slit. The zookeeper removed his hand from Eustass's testicles to form a cup beneath the glans while the other hand continued to pump the penis, coaxing it to yield more. The redhead seemed like a healthy man who had plenty to give, and Law wasn't disappointed.

Once Law had collected a satisfactory amount of pre-cum, he reached back to lubricate himself. Eustass waited patiently as Law fingered himself, merely carding his fingers through jet black hair and mumbling things like nice tattoos and you're getting hard again.

As soon as the smaller male withdrew his fingers, the shifter dropped down to sit on his heels and pushed Law to lie on his back just to drag him back toward him until the tan bottom was on top of his lap. He aligned his shaft with the other's slick entrance and pushed in without delay.

The tightness and heat felt wonderful.

When his cock was securely sheathed inside Law, Eustass hoisted those lean legs up high by the underside of Law's knees and thrust his hips, penetrating deeper.

After several experimental thrusts, Eustass's cock brushed the spot that made the zookeeper arch his back and almost stop breathing.

"Motherfuckerrr," Law choked out, making the shifter smirk. The redhead remained in that angle and pounded Law's prostrate harder.

"Yeah, keep hitting that spot," the other male murmured blissfully. His eyes were unfocused. One inked hand was jerking himself off again while the other was stretched out on the ground and clutching Eustass's calve.

Some moments later, the redhead felt a coil building up in the pit of his stomach. He snapped his hips faster. Law was also pumping his member more frantically and sucking in sharp intakes of air.

The dual sensations eventually pushed the zookeeper over the edge, squirting streams of load onto his own torso. Sinewy thighs quivered in the shifter's grip.

Such a licentious display combined with Law's contracting muscles made Eustass reached his own orgasm.

Its intensity knocked the wind out of him.

His entire body lurched from the heavenly sensation that seethed from his nether regions as he released his essence inside the raven-haired male.

Eustass's torso reeled forward as he grunted and relished the dregs of his climax, nerves buzzing contentedly. He lowered Law's legs and opened his eyes again to be greeted by the sight of a heaving stomach and chest. Golden orbs followed the splatters of cum and the flaming heart tattoo to the zookeeper's visage. The dazed expression was too inviting. Eustass withdrew and scooped Law's unresisting form up in his arms to crush their lips together, using his tongue to force the other's lips apart.

The two men kissed lazily, hands exploring and roaming over the other's skin with pale hands often venturing down to Law's rump. The shifter developed an urge to bite Law's tantalizing neck but the other wouldn't let him, always murmuring no marks and ushering the redhead's lips back to his own.

A hand encircled Eustass's soft member so suddenly that it made his breath hitch. The zookeeper chuckle, his hand stroking up and down firmly.

The redhead couldn't help groaning into Law's mouth as he felt himself getting hard again. His hips started moving in accordance with the encouragement.

Just as Eustass was about to increase the momentum of his rocking, Law disentangled himself from their embrace and scooted off the pale lap onto the floor. He turned around, set his knees apart as wide as his shoulders and bowed down so that his forearms, shins, and the backs of his feet were flat against the ground. The zookeeper peered back over his shoulder and wiggled his eyebrow. He was aware that the position would be a turn-on for the shifter.

The redhead's eyes widened when he saw Law in such a familiar position. He spread his knees wider so he could mount the smaller person snugly, just like how a male lion would mount its beloved mate. After guiding his tip into the hole, he braced his hands on the floor next to Law's sides and instinctively flicked his pelvis in quick, shallow thrusts.

"Nnh.. Ah.. Ahhh.. ," he heard Law moan as the head of Eustass's hardness repeatedly grazed his sweet spot.

Law was more responsive than Eustass had thought.

More pliant than he had expected.

More wanton than he had imagined.

The zookeeper's usual calm and collected demeanor was ripped to shreds.

Everything about the writhing frame underneath him was so alluring, so damn enticing.

He couldn't get enough of the human.

When Law had first appeared some months ago to replace Rayleigh, Eustass hadn't noticed much about the newcomer, but then the mating season arrived a couple of days ago and the redhead started becoming fascinated by little things about Law such as his golden earrings, his mesmeric eyes, his suave stride, his enchanting scent.

That wiry human never seemed so delectable before.

Had it been any normal shifter, Eustass would've pinned the creature against the nearest surface and fucked their brains out, like he always did in the past seasons. But this was a real human, plus Eustass had never interacted with any of the zookeepers that way before. It felt like he was crossing some kind of boundary.

Despite his reservations, he did try giving Law a come-hither look earlier when they were still at the lions' cage today. It was a look that promised pleasure at its most primal form, which never failed to get the redhead a partner when he was horny. However, Law, being a human, didn't comprehend the invitation and just shied away from the stare with a confused expression.

Since his non-verbal communication tactic wasn't working, Eustass decided that he should try using actual words to gauge Law's willingness to have some fun with a shifter like him. That was why he followed the guy here.

That was why there were having sex now.

Eustass gazed at the tattooed back below him. Sweat was gathering along the grooves.

And Law was making such delicious noises.

The building desire to bury his shaft inside the body beneath him overwhelmed the lion shifter, making him plow deeper and deeper into the tight orifice. The sound of skin slapping skin was lewd and loud.

Law rested his forehead against his forearm on the floor, body shaking from the increasingly violent thrusts. He was bowed low enough for the tip of his slick erection to rub against the floor. The marvelous friction both inside and outside was driving the raven-haired male insane.

He was so close he could taste it.

Just a little bit more...

At last, Law shouted as the pressure in his guts burst, sending liquid ecstasy flaring through his veins.

His mind went blank as the floor was painted white with streaks of his seed.

The orgasm rendered him into a boneless pile of flesh and blood that continued to bob from Eustass's stuttering thrusts.

Law was becoming dizzy from both the motion and his own fatigue.

Fortunately, the larger male finally came, coating Law's insides with a fresh layer.

The shifter pulled out and slumped forward. His broad frame covered the zookeeper's and their faces were side by side. The latter could feel the heaving of the dominant male's chest and the hammering of his heart against his bare back.

The inked male realized that it wasn't over yet when Eustass eventually started licking his ears, which sent shivers down Law's spine. The nimble tongue lolled leisurely from the golden hoops to the side of the tan neck and ended at the zookeeper's nape, where teeth also came into play.

He couldn't believe it. The beast was trying to rouse him for another round?

Law felt his cock twitch from the shifter's ministrations, but that was about it.

"I.. don't think I can get it up again," he croaked.

"Don't worry. I'll help," Eustass promised as he got off Law and rolled him onto his side.

"No, I didn't mean it like th-_woah_," exclaimed the shorter male as one of his legs was hiked up onto a pale shoulder. The redhead straddled Law's other thigh on the ground and inserted his shaft into the exposed orifice. By now, the zookeeper was so messy and wet down there that the hard rod slipped in with ease.

True to Eustass's words, the odd angle stimulated unfamiliar spots inside Law, arousing him once more. The squelching sounds resulting from their copulation also helped rekindle his libido.

The leaner male lifted his head to view the person who was fucking him slowly but steadily.

Eustass looked _glorious_.

The lights that were peeking from the common room into the dark corridor highlighted the contours of his muscles.

His skin glistened with perspiration. Law caught sight of one bead of sweat that traveled down the expanse of the other's pectorals and abs to those firm hips that kept rolling smoothly against the zookeeper's own lower parts.

When Law's neck got tired, he laid his cheek on the floor again and closed his eyes, riding the waves of bliss that the shifter was giving to him freely.

It didn't take long for the raven-haired male to feel the familiar call of release.

Semen leaked from his slit in a pulsing stream as Law opened his mouth to utter a faint cry, too exhausted to even scream properly anymore. Inked fingers twitched and clawed uselessly at the smooth floor.

The orgasm didn't feel as earth-shattering as the previous ones, but it was still good enough to make him feel like his body was floating for one luscious moment.

When Law came to, he stared at the opposite wall for a long while before glancing at the man who was still thrusting into his ass.

"You look really sexy when you come," Eustass said smugly.

"Hurry up and finish already-" Gasp. "-you horse hung bastard. My sphincters are burning," Law wheezed and started clenching his walls in an attempt to hasten the other's climax.

"Aghh.. Fuck..," the redhead moaned and increased his pace, snapping his hips for another minute until he reached his peak.

Eustass let go of Law's leg and collapsed beside Law's tired figure. The redhead showed no signs of moving soon, so Law thought that they were done.

Law had almost drifted to dreamland when he was pushed to lie in a supine position and felt hands caressing his body with a mission.

"Eustass. I can't. _No more_," the zookeeper pleaded and opened his eyes.

Eustass's cheeks were flushed, probably from both exertion and arousal, but the hunger in those golden orbs still burned bright.

Law was going to convince the redhead that he just couldn't take it anymore, but then he felt the other nudge one knee in between his tan legs and lean forward to sandwich his erection between his own body and Law's left thigh. Law just lay there under Eustass's moving body, utterly spent and relieved that the shifter was humping his thigh instead of his ass this time.

Where the hell is he getting all this stamina from?

His sex drive was incredible.

Law had always prided himself in lasting long in bed, but Mr. Eustass here was making him think twice about that. Damn lions and there ritual fuckathons. Hats off to all those lionesses out there in the wild savannas. At least it took merely about 10 seconds for real male lions to ejaculate so the females wouldn't have to suffer from their prickly dicks for long.

Eustass was panting erratically now, right beside Law's ear.

Soon enough, the redhead let out a bellow as he forcefully ground his pelvis against the raven-haired male's thigh. Hot liquid spewed from where their bodies were pressed together.

Good thing there's a shower room at the back. Seriously, no amount of tissues could clean all this.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" came an amused female voice.

Startled, Law craned his neck over Eustass's sweaty shoulder to see Robin standing at a distance from their feet. She came to have Law treat her bruise.

"Robin.. Sorry, I...God, this is embarrassing," Law stammered as he and the redhead both got up. Being a shifter, Eustass didn't look all that ashamed. He just wore a sated expression and moved as Law maneuvered him.

"No need to feel awkward, zookeeper-san. You're not the first couple of naked men that I've stumbled on," the tall woman assured.

"Could you please wait for me in the infirmary? Just turn around, turn left, and you'll see a room with some cots."

While Robin trod to said room, Law steered a lumbering Eustass all the way past the lockers to the shower room.

"This is how you turn the water on and off and here's a towel for drying off. No, Eustass, get your hands off me. I'm not showering with you. You'll just try to fuck me against the tiles. Stop whining like a dog. Now clean up while I go check on Robin."

After successfully containing the suddenly clingy shifter in the shower room, the raven-haired male grabbed another towel to wipe off what he could from his chest and wrapped it around his waist. He'd take a proper shower and mop the dirty floor later. It wouldn't be polite to keep a lady waiting.

Law found the voluptuous shifter sitting in one of the chairs in the small infirmary. It was only for the zookeepers, of course. The room that they used to treat animals was located in a separate building.

"This is one _hell_ of a love bite. At least when you transform back into a robin, your feathers will hide it," Law stated as he examined the nasty blotch on the female's skin. Robin just offered him one of her enigmatic smiles. The lights in the room gave her wavy hair a sleek shine.

"He's been watching you for a while," she spoke out of the blue.

"...Who?" Law inquired with a raised brow. He was in the middle of imagining Zoro in his tiger shark form ferociously chomping off a tuna's head while he searched for a tube of aloe vera gel in the medicine cabinet.

"Eustass. Do you know that he's among the most popular shifters in the mating season? Best known for his endurance, the result of the voracious appetite of a lion combined with the sexual stamina of a human," she said with a knowing smile as she took in Law's haggard appearance.

"You don't say," Law replied in a deadpan tone and applied some gel on Robin's hickey.

"Despite his rough attitude, he's a nice guy. I usually see him carrying his partners back to their cage if they're too exhausted to return by themselves."

"How generous of him."

They spent a short time talking about the interesting sex life of some other shifters. Law just finished capping the aloe vera tube when Eustass's towering form arrived at the threshold of the infirmary. The redhead's damp hair was slicked back haphazardly and he had slung the towel around his thick neck instead of using it to cover his private parts like a civilized person. Under normal light, the defined muscles of his v-shaped torso looked like they had been sculpted by a perfectionist.

All the zookeeper could think of at that moment was how he felt very,_ truly_ sorry for all those Gentlemen's Quarterly readers because they would never have the chance to feast their eyes on such a perfect specimen of the male anatomy.

"I'll just leave you two to be. Thank you for treating me, zookeeper-san," Robin said. She got up and walked past Eustass, who sidestepped to let her pass.

The large male then ambled to where Law was sitting and placed his hands each top corner of the backrest, trapping the smaller male in his seat.

Law's lips parted right before the maroon lips descended upon them. A soft moan escaped the zookeeper as Eustass's long tongue danced with his and then retreated from his mouth to lick hotly down both sides of his neck.

The raven-haired male knew that Eustass was re-establishing his scent on him after he had been interacting with Robin. It was the feline way of claiming another.

Law had a feeling that this wasn't going to be just a one time fling.

* * *

What do you guys think about a chapter 3? Continue with the mating madness?

By the way, if you've never seen a hellbender, google it. It has a gaping mouth and it even has ridges along its sides, kinda like Heat's arm tattoos. Now if only it were blue...


End file.
